What If?
by Alexis Gray
Summary: ¿Y sí Kyouko y Yui no fueran más que dos desconocidas? Yui era una aburrida chica, que vivía en un aburrido apartamento, de un aburrido vecindario pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Kyouko, una desinhibida y atractiva extranjera que va a poner su mundo de cabeza...al menos si ella no la pierde primero. M por sexo explícito, vocabulario soez y temas delicados. Multipairing.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Mi primera historia rated M!...Oh, boy. Entonces esto puede ser un épico fracaso o un gran exito. No sé muy bien que vaya a suceder, no sé muy bien que me motivó a publicarlo pero quería darle un enfoque mucho más diferente a todo lo que sabemos, amamos y conocemos de Yuru Yuri. Comenzó con una simple pregunta que me atormentaba cada vez que escribía algo de ellas,** ¿Y sí Yui y Kyouko nunca se hubieran conocido cuando eran niñas?** Y aunque Miénteme iba a ser mi última historia de Yuru Yuri, la idea cobró fuerza, cobró fuerza porque siendo honestos esa es una de las razones por la que no se matan, son polos opuestos pero tienen esta infancia en común y ya está acostumbradas a la otra. Así que borrar todo eso se me hizo interesante. _

_Al comienzo quería algo lindo, pero luego me di cuenta de que no sería posible...porque son muy diferentes y eso va a hacer que choquen. Siendo honesta me gusta eso, que sea volátil y crudo, pero sobre todo realista. __No sé si lo voy a lograr, no sé si van a odiarlo o adorarlo. Lo que sé es que no pude quitármelo de la cabeza y quiero compartirlo con ustedes. Esto es lo más explícito que he publicado alguna vez, y aunque en Miénteme van a haber unas cuantas escenas sexuales, nunca van a ser como esto._

_Como lo supondrán es un **Universo Alternativo, **es **rated M** por una razón, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio criterio. Nos leemos abajo._

_Ni Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

_"¿Es sucio el sexo? Solo cuando se hace bien"._

_—Woody Allen._

**Primer capítulo.**

La escuchó gemir ahogadamente con las manos apretadas sujetando su cabello rubio tan fuerte que Toshino Kyouko estaba segura de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. No la culpaba. Después de todo Funami Yui la odiaba. Le quitó la corbata con maestría sin dejar de devorar sus labios antes de apretar su rodilla más fuerte contra su intimidad. Yui tembló y Kyouko fue consciente de que ella estaba más que preparada aun cuando hace apenas unos segundos la había tomado por sorpresa y arrastrado hacía un salón vacío para luego empotrarla contra la pared. Se separaron jadeantes y Kyouko esbozó una sonrisa arrogante que la otra adolescente aborreció y adoró en partes iguales. La chica decidió borrar aquella mueca tan sensual estrellando sus labios de forma casi furiosa contra los contrarios. Kyouko jadeó sorprendida pero en seguida buscó igualar a su contrincante, sus lenguas se enredaron mientras se recorrían con las manos, Kyouko volvió a jugar con su cordura pasando juguetonamente su dedo contra sus bragas mientras la chica se apretaba contra ella con más fuerza conteniendo el aliento mientras ella se perdía momentáneamente en esos ojos ámbar antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo disfrutando del beso.

— ¿Feliz de verme, Presidenta? — Se mofó la rubia deshaciendo el contacto al sentir lo húmeda que estaba la otra.

—C-cállate. —Acertó a contestar la aludida en un patético lamento cerrando los ojos con fuerza en un intento de huirle a los orbes azules de Kyouko. — Sólo cállate.

Kyouko no dijo nada. Sabía que no tenía nada que reprocharle y aunque se sintió inexplicablemente herida ante el tono mortificado de la adolescente decidió dejarlo pasar. La rabia la inundó de repente y sin contemplaciones abrió bruscamente la camisa de la chica arrancando todos los botones que salieron disparados por todo el salón. Antes de que Funami pudiera quejarse le quitó el sujetador y lo arrojó al suelo para luego atrapar entre sus dientes su pezón derecho. La presidenta se estremeció y Kyouko arrancó su ropa interior de un tirón y la penetró con tres dedos de inmediato. Un gemido gutural se le escapó a su acompañante y la sintió arquearse contra su cuerpo, mordió su pezón con fuerza y comenzó un vaivén errático y desesperado. En otra ocasión le habría dolido, y Kyouko casi lo habría deseado, pero Yui estaba empapada y sus dedos resbalaban con facilidad, su excitación creció al comprobar lo intensa que había sido la reacción de Funami. La escuchó maldecir entre dientes mientras enterraba sus uñas cortas contra su cabello y jadeaba dejando caer la cabeza hacía atrás.

—Aya…por favor. —Gimió la chica con los ojos cerrados sintiéndose al borde del abismo.

Kyouko apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Sintió un escozor en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta, pero el dolor dio lugar a la furia y quiso herirla de verdad. Incrementó el ritmo mientras estimulaba su clítoris con el pulgar y se incorporó para poder quedar a su misma altura.

—Mírame, presidenta. — Exigió la rubia sin detenerse. Yui abrió los ojos con dificultad y Kyouko disimuló un suspiro al ver los ojos contrarios oscurecidos por el deseo. —No soy ella. Te beso y te follo mejor que cualquiera. La quieres pero aun así no puedes evitar derretirte cuando te toco, ni mojarte con solo verme. —Apuntó Toshino bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro. — Lo odias. Me odias. Pero aun así no puedes dejar de pensar en mí, en mis ojos, en mi voz, en mis dedos dentro de ti y quizás también mi lengua. Es inevitable. Y aunque es un jodido problema, no voy a detenerme. Crees que soy una mala pero si vuelves a pensar en ella mientras te estoy follando voy a demostrarte que tan perversa puedo ser, ¿entendido?

Funami trató de disimular el efecto que las palabras de Kyouko tuvieron en su cuerpo, pero la rubia pudo sentir perfectamente como sus músculos se contrajeron alrededor de sus dedos a la par que la chica escondió su cabeza contra su clavícula y ahogó un estrangulado quejido mientras se corría entre sus dedos aferrándose con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Kyouko sintió su cuerpo aún más caliente y fue consciente de lo húmeda que estaban sus bragas pero se limitó a mantenerse de pie y sostener a su compañera contra ella. No hubo palabras tranquilizadoras o suaves caricias. Nada de un romántico abrazo ni ningún te amo. Los temblores mal disimulados de la adolescente que se recuperaba entre sus brazos le indicaron que estaba llorando, un sentimiento de culpa la embargó y estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Funami se incorporó y la besó con tanta violencia que Kyouko sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Se dejó guiar caminando hacia atrás mientras se acariciaban casi con desesperación. Sus dientes se apoderaron de los labios de Kyouko quien jadeó aturdida por la intensidad del contacto. La rubia chocó contra el escritorio del profesor y ella deshizo el beso antes de girarla bruscamente y casi estamparla contra la madera de la mesa.

— ¿Q-qué? —Tartamudeó Kyouko adolorida con la mejilla contra el escritorio.

— Voy a cogerte tan duro que vas a tener suerte si eres capaz de caminar después de esto. —Murmuró contra su oído la chica y Kyouko no pudo hacer otra cosa que estremecerse mientras sentía las piernas temblarle. —Porque esta va a ser la última vez.

Kyouko quiso decirle que ambas sabían que era mentira. Que bastaría una simple provocación, que solo tendría que pincharla hasta hacerla perder la paciencia, que bastaría con arrastrarla a algún lugar privado y besarla con ardor o incluso podría hacerla perder el control susurrándole guarradas al oído. Y que la próxima vez que tuvieran sexo en cualquier rincón, a cualquier hora y sin importar la ocasión, Yui diría lo mismo y la haría perder la razón follándola de forma salvaje, sacando su lado más pervertido y provocándola hasta hacerla sentir dispuesta a cualquier cosa por llegar, siempre ocurría lo mismo. Daba igual que Funami tuviera novia, que fuera la perfecta presidenta del consejo estudiantil o que la tratara como una persona non grata. No importaba que ella fuera la odiada estudiante nueva, la extranjera idiota que separó a la pareja más popular del instituto, la descarada que ofendía a todos con sus maneras occidentales. Ninguna podía evitarlo.

Pero Kyouko no fue capaz de decir ninguna otra cosa con sentido. Gimió cuando sintió las manos de Yui rodearle la cintura y deslizarse por su falda y su ropa interior. Ella maldijo quedamente al darse cuenta de la pequeña sorpresa de Kyouko… estaba totalmente depilada. Su piel suave, caliente y húmeda le arrancaron un jadeo a la adolescente y Toshino se estremeció al sentir el aliento de ella contra su oído. Sus dedos se enterraron sin contemplaciones y Kyouko no pudo hacer otra cosa que aferrarse contra la mesa mientras Yui la masturbaba. Una de sus manos acarició su torso hasta llegar a su boca dejándole la piel de gallina.

—Chúpalos. — Ordenó la de cabellos castaños metiendo dos de sus dedos entre sus labios sin dejar de masturbarla con la otra mano.

Kyouko no dudó ni un segundo. Con gusto lamió los dedos ligeramente salados mordiéndolos cuando ella se acercaba peligrosamente a alguno de sus puntos sensibles. Movió sus caderas desesperadamente tratando de que Yui fuera más profundo pero la adolescente se dedicó a burlar sus planes. Toshino estaba perdiendo la paciencia, para ese instante estaba empapada, siguió tomando los dedos de la chica de forma rápida pero profunda tratando de enviarle una indirecta de lo que necesitaba. Cuando Funami sacó los dedos de su boca y de su intimidad, Kyouko sintió que podría morir de frustración. Ella ni se inmutó ante sus quejidos sin sentido, deslizó sus bragas por sus piernas con facilidad.

—Ohh, sí. —Jadeó la rubia con su mejilla contra la fría superficie del escritorio al sentir los dedos de la presidenta volver a entrar con más fuerza, penetrándola por detrás. —Joder, sí.

Kyouko se aferró como pudo contra la mesa mientras gemía descontroladamente a la par que ella aumentaba el ritmo, utilizó un dedo más y al sentir como sus músculos se tensaban se valió de la otra mano para toquetear su clítoris mientras mordía el cuello de la rubia. Cuando Toshino sintió los dedos de la presidenta acariciando su coño y también su otro orificio supo que era lo que ella planeaba, no obstante, no pudo pedirle que se detuviera. Gimió y jadeó su nombre suplicándole entre suspiros, sintiendo como la humedad que se deslizaba entre sus muslos empapaba el uniforme de Yui.

—Ahh, h-hazlo. —Concedió al sentirla dudar. —Por favor.

— ¿Qué es lo quieres? —La provocó Yui disfrutando del poder que le estaba concediendo la de ojos azules.

—Tus dedos dentro de mí…—jadeó Kyouko frotándose con desesperación contra su mano. —Joder los quiero todos…Yui.

—No me llames así. —Gimió Funami mordiéndose el labio mientras lubricaba su entrada. Ella siguió estimulando su clítoris antes de penetrar su ano con dos dedos. El dolor fue tan grande que Kyouko sintió las lágrimas deslizándose sin permiso por sus mejillas. Apretó la mandíbula y gimoteó adolorida. Yui se mantuvo quieta y expectante. El cuerpo extraño haciendo presión en aquel lugar la hizo estremecerse adolorida y odió a Funami por tomarse el atrevimiento, daba igual que ella le hubiera rogado que lo hiciera, Yui debió haberse dado cuenta de que ella no pensaba con claridad, que nunca lo hacía cuando se trataba de ella.

—Joder…maldita imbécil, ¡sácalos! —La insultó Kyouko sollozando con los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que estaba sujetándose a la mesa. —Mierda, d-duele.

La adolescente le hizo caso de inmediato asustada por la reacción de la rubia. Fue un momento extraño, sin importar lo doloroso que era, cuando tuvo sus dedos dentro de ella se sintió completa, tanto así que su ausencia fue peor que el dolor que le había causado. Un cosquilleo le recorrió la columna al pensar que Yui era la primera que iba tan lejos. De repente el sentimiento de satisfacción y lujuria hizo que todo quedara olvidado.

— ¿Toshino? —La llamó la de ojos ámbar preocupada ante el mutismo de la otra que parecía librar una batalla consigo misma.

—No m-me escuches…s-sólo tómame. —Rogó Kyouko dejando su orgullo atrás cegada por el placer casi animal que le había proporcionado el ser tocada tan profundo. La presidenta titubeó pero aun así volvió a hundir sus dedos con más cuidado. —Oh, duele…joder.

— ¿Q-quieres…?

—M-muévete.

Ella obedeció y volvió a penetrarla con lentitud mientras Kyouko se retorcía de placer. Gritó extasiada al sentirla juguetear con su clítoris mientras que la seguía penetrando cada vez con mayor velocidad. Se arqueó y sujetó la cabeza de la chica enterrando sus uñas en su cuero cabelludo mientras se movía para besarla.

—Así…sí, m-más rápido. —Gimió Kyouko contra su boca de forma ahogada fuera de sí.

El placer la estaba transportando a otra dimensión, sus suspiros se habían convertido en jadeos y sus gemidos en gritos. Estaba caliente como el infierno y con el ritmo desquiciante que Yui llevaba sabía que iba a llegar pronto, aun así se volvió codiciosa.

—Otro. Q-quiero otro, Yui. —Exigió Kyouko con un gemido gutural. —Dámelo. Quiero s-sentirte, mierda… d-duele pero se siente… quiero más.

—Joder. —Murmuró Yui excitada insertando otro dedo.

—Mmm sí…oh, estoy t-tan cerca. —Se quejó Toshino moviéndose contra la castaña para sentirla más adentro.

—Estás tan húmeda y apretada, mierda. M-me voy a correr con solo verte. —Murmuró Funami usando una de sus manos para ayudarse a llegar.

— ¿E-estás…estás tocándote? —Tartamudeó la rubia con lentitud, era tan difícil concentrarse.

—S-sí, Kyouko.

Eso fue lo único que necesitó. Toshino no lo soportó más, se corrió violentamente contra el escritorio y lloriqueó un poco al sentir que los dedos de Yui seguían penetrándola sin piedad, alcanzó un segundo orgasmo antes de dejarse caer contra la madera respirando forzosamente mientras el quejido ahogado que escapó de la garganta de la otra chica cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó resonó intermitentemente en su cabeza. Estaba en el limbo, el placer la había agotado totalmente. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido y la mente dispersa. Pensar con claridad era una misión imposible, sintió como ella la acomodaba recostándola contra la mesa antes de alejarse. Kyouko quiso protestar, pedirle que se acostara a su lado y la abrazara, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que estaba siendo. Ella no hacía esas cosas, ella era Toshino Kyouko.

El sonido de una caja cayendo al suelo la hizo volver en sí. Al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba intentó levantarse antes de que ella lo tomara pero su cuerpo no respondió. Se resignó a mirar como Funami, quien se había vestido casi por completo, miraba la caja negra con el ceño fruncido antes de girarse a ella.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Déjalo. —Gruñó la rubia sin rendirse a pesar de que su cuerpo no respondiera.

Yui quiso hacerlo, le gustaba pensar que era una persona respetuosa pero la cara de espanto que tenía la rubia y su reticencia a dejarla verlo la hizo contradecir a su sentido común y batir la caja cerca de su oído escuchando un ruido seco. Kyouko contuvo el aliento pero Yui insistió aun sabiendo lo difícil que era adivinar a ciegas. Sintió la mirada amenazadora de la rubia pero de todas formas abrió la caja. La rubia cerró los ojos esperando la tormenta que se iba a desatar. Funami hizo un ruido estrangulado antes de pasar saliva sonoramente, Kyouko no tenía que mirarla para saber que ella estaba atónita y boquiabierta.

— ¿P-puedes explicarme esto? —Inquirió con un hilo de voz y las mejillas coloradas la de cabellos castaños.

Kyouko se sintió avergonzada pero se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva antes de fingir indiferencia.

— ¿Nunca has visto un _strap on_ antes? —Contestó con falsa serenidad mientras arqueaba una ceja clavando sus ojos azules en las pupilas ámbar de Funami.

—Pero…

—No voy a usarlo contigo, no entiendo porque te sorprendes. —Contestó de mala gana frunciendo el ceño mientras se reincorporaba lentamente.

El semblante de Yui se oscureció y metió el juguete en la caja que dejó encima de la maleta de la de ojos azules. Aprovechó para recoger su corbata y ponérsela alrededor del cuello. Su camisa apenas tenía cuatro botones pero se las había arreglado para cerrarla casi en su totalidad.

—Que lo disfrutes. —Comentó con sequedad antes de agacharse por su chaqueta y caminar hacía la puerta sin querer mirar a Kyouko.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó la rubia sintiéndose ridícula por mentir tan descaradamente pero sin sentirse lo suficientemente valiente para ser capaz de admitir en voz alta que había conseguido el dildo pensando en Funami usándolo en ella.

—Tengo que irme. —Contestó de forma ausente Funami deteniéndose a unos pasos de la puerta.

— ¿P-por qué? —Musitó la adolescente poniéndose de pie y tratando de acercarse a la chica en vano. Yui pareció incomoda por la pregunta y se dedicó a alisarse su arrugada falda azul sin dejar de darle la espalda.

—Tengo una cita.

La comprensión golpeó de forma cruda a la rubia quien se dejó caer contra el escritorio detrás de ella ignorando el dolor que sentía al moverse. Estuvo a punto de terminar en el suelo pero Yui lo evitó sujetándola al reaccionar ante el ruido sordo que provocó el empujón que le dio Toshino al escritorio. La sujetó con suavidad entre sus brazos y Kyouko se odió al sentir como su cuerpo se volvía de plastilina, amoldándose contra el contrario.

—Vas a salir con tu novia. —Murmuró de forma amarga la de ojos azules sin ser capaz de mirar a Funami recostándose en su hombro y respirando su aroma levemente.

—Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientes. —Se quejó la rubia sintiendo los ojos húmedos y la garganta repentinamente seca.

—Nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte. —Aseguró la castaña sosteniendo a la otra chica con más fuerza contra sí.

—Pero lo haces. —Aseguró Kyouko moviendo su cabeza para poder observar a Yui a los ojos. —Me lastimas. Nos hace daño a ambas, y aun así dejarlo no ha pasado por mi cabeza ni una sola vez desde que me besaste.

Yui se sonrojó. Yui se sonrojó y Kyouko la odió por ello. La odió por verse tan adorable, tan sorprendida, tan vulnerable y sobretodo tan hermosa.

—Estuviste con ella. —Recordó Yui negando con la cabeza para alejar todos aquellos pensamientos absurdos y el ridículo cosquilleo en su pecho.

—Y si no lo hubiera hecho jamás me habrías besado. —Aseveró Kyouko dibujando una sonrisa amarga en sus labios. —Jamás te habrías fijado en mí entonces. Y aun sí lo hubieras hecho jamás la dejarías por mí.

—Toshino-san…

Pero ella no la escuchó, no quiso. No ahora, cuando la llamaba por su apellido con la voz cargada de lastima. No ahora, cuando su voz era una nota monótona y resignada. No cuando agregaba aquel estúpido honorifico. No cuando se parecía tanto a la amada presidenta Funami y distaba de ser su Yui.

Así que la besó. La besó esperando que la amargura y el dolor desaparecieran, esperando que el roce de sus labios amortiguara el golpe de realidad. Ella no era suya. Aunque su cuerpo reaccionara ante la más mínima de sus caricias, aunque su voz saliera ahogada y caótica en jadeos desesperados clamando su nombre, aunque sus ojos se buscaran, aunque pudiera sentirla como grabada en su piel aun horas después de estar juntas, aunque el universo entero se confabulara para hacer maravillas cuando estaban juntas, ni siquiera cuando sus puñeteros corazones latían en la misma frecuencia. Ella tenía novia y eso no iba a cambiar. Por lo menos, no por ella.

Como cada vez que sus labios se encontraban Yui suspiró rendida por el calor de su beso y el toque de su piel. Yui se dejó hacer por aquellas manos delicadas y suaves, permitió que sus juguetones dedos se entrelazaran con sus cabellos cortos. Permitió que sus labios sujetaran los suyos y que Toshino jadeara en su boca. Se permitió dejarse llevar por el fuego abrasador que la recorría cada instante que compartía con Toshino Kyouko.

* * *

_Ay, sean muy buenos conmigo que es la primera escena sexual explícita que publico D: Así que...¿qué les pareció? ¿Candente? ¿Sexy? ¿Están considerando su heterosexualidad? o quizás...¿Lo odian con la intensidad de mil soles?¿Fue tan horrible que van a volverse asexuales después de esto? Sea lo que sea, déjenme saber :D_

_ Me interesan sus comentarios, cualquier sugerencia, tomatazo, opinión y demás es bien recibida...mensajes sobre mi inminente futuro de agonía y sufrimiento en el infierno no serán leídos. Mi idea es continuarla, pero me tomaría mi tiempo, quiero acabar primero con Miénteme, sin embargo, si la historia no tiene buena acogida la retirare con todo lo que me queda de dignidad xD. Mentiras, pero es que ahora soy una estudiante universitaria (yeyyy) y no sólo eso, una estudiante de medicina además...así que como supondrán mi tiempo libre va a volverse muy limitado y casi inexistente. (no tan yeyy)_

_Les contaré un poco sobre lo que quiero hacer con esto, va a haber Sakurako/Himawari, Ayano/sorpresa, Akari/sorpresa (no Chinatsu xD), algunos enredos y decaedros amorosos pero por supuesto Yui/Kyouko ...empezamos por un punto crítico y si todo sale bien, en el siguiente capítulo tendríamos el inicio, y de allí avanzamos en linea recta para que no nos perdamos ni confundamos con los tiempos. Yui y Kyoko van a empezar de cero en el próximo capítulo, esto fue solo...un vistazo de hasta donde su relación ha avanzado en el futuro... va a tener varias escenas sexuales, también algún intento de comedía, algo de drama (jajaj si me conocen saben que va a ser muucho drama) pero sobretodo va a tener una trama definida...no sé ustedes pero las historias de sexo sin sentido pueden llegar a ser entretenidas pero no memorables y yo quiero que todo lo que lean les quede dando vueltas en la cabeza, ahora no sé si acabo de arruinar toda la historia con esa especie de mala sipnosis, pero si les gustó podrían hacerme feliz con un review._

_Un saludo._

_Alexis Gray. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Así que heme aquí otra vez, sé que la espera ha sido larga y lo siento muchísimooo pero no había tenido la oportunidad de avanzar antes por falta d etiempo, inspiración o ambas :c... pero bueno, si hasta Estados Unidos legalizó el matrionio gay quien soy yo para no traer otro milagro apareciendome por estos lares. ASí que Feliz día del orgullo gay! y estoy conciente de que eso fue ayer porque el calendario de mi pc no tiene piedad y me dice que es 29 de junio pero son las cinco de la mañana y en vez de disfrutar el dulce pecado prohibido de dormir estoy aquí escribiendo...así que sí digamos que este es mi regalo por este día tan simbolico, ¡feliz 28 de junio para todos! :D_

_Ahora dejare de divagar porque el tiempo apremia, así que aquí está el inicio de todo...lamentablemente no hay interacción Yui/Kyouko aquí pero les prometo que no se van a aburrir con este capítulo. Así que los dejo leer no sin antes recordarles que ni YrYr ni sus personajes me pertencen._

* * *

**Segundo capítulo.**

—Mira eso, un camión de mudanzas. ¡Espero que tu nueva vecina sea caliente! —Exclamó Omuro Sakurako impaciente pegando la cara a la ventana mientras esperaba ver a la persona en cuestión.

—Justo cuando creí que no podías ser más estúpida abres la boca y lo empeoras. —Se mofó su mejor amiga, Furutani Himawari, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de fastidio en su rostro.

—Piérdete. —Contestó Sakurako desviando sus ojos miel hacia el rostro de la aludida. —Y mueve ese lindo culo rápido, Akari y Chinatsu van a estar de mal humor si llegamos tarde.

—Eres una cerda. —Aseguró Himawari quien arrugó la nariz con disgusto antes de tomar su ropa y encerrarse en el baño.

—Deberían dejar de pelear, no es saludable para…

Pero Sakurako no estaba escuchando, estaba muy concentrada buscando a la futura vecina de Yui como para escucharla. Una rubia vestida apenas con un short de jean, una básica blanca sin mangas y unos converse se bajó de un taxi. La observó dejar la puerta abierta y mirar a su alrededor. No pudo evitar repasarla con los ojos de arriba abajo, era atractiva y aunque no estaba interesada y no era su tipo, nadie tenía que saberlo.

—Mierda. —Interrumpió la chica de ojos miel y cabello castaño claro fingiendo sentirse entre emocionada y celosa. —Funami, maldita suertuda… tu vecina está buenísima.

Su voz resonó en todo el apartamento y Yui giró los ojos. Antes de que llegara a tres en su conteo mental, la voz de Himawari se escuchó proveniente del baño.

—Yui, ¿podrías ayudarme con el sujetador? El broche se atoró y no puedo quitármelo sola.

Sakurako reaccionó de inmediato. Antes de que Yui si quiera pudiera contestarle, la de cabellos claros ya se dirigía hacia el baño decidida pero evidentemente nerviosa.

—Estúpida tetona. Yo sabía que algo así tenía que pasar y por nada del mundo voy a perderme esto. —Se excusó de forma poco creíble mientras se estrujaba las manos mirando con una mueca de miedo la puerta.

Yui sonrió disimuladamente cuando la vio limpiarse el sudor de las manos en su jean antes de respirar profundo y decidirse a entrar. Iban a terminar juntas, era más que obvio. Peleaban más que una pareja divorciada, se ponían motes y sobrenombres, se jugaban bromas pesadas, se ofendían e incluso se celaban. A su extraña y retorcida manera estaban locas por la otra. Yui suspiró con algo parecido a la añoranza y mandó un mensaje a Akari haciéndole saber que se retrasarían. Ellas probablemente se tomarían un rato allí adentro.

Golpeó rítmicamente con sus dedos la mesa de madera del comedor sin saber cómo matar el tiempo. Miró la ventana con el ceño fruncido y luego echó un vistazo a la puerta cerrada del baño. Escuchó a sus amigas reñir por algo y suspiró cansada. Apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando volvió a mirar la ventana. Quizás podría echar un vistazo, no es que estuviera interesada ni nada…solo era curiosidad.

Se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera cerrada y sus amigas siguieran peleando antes de ponerse de pie y caminar sigilosamente hacía la ventana. El sol la hizo entrecerrar los ojos pero aun así entornó la vista. La calle se veía demasiado agitada, había un camión de mudanzas aparcado en la calle de al frente y varios hombres sacando cajas y muebles. Algunos curiosos se detenían a mirar y ella no los culpaba, era un panorama inusual. Sus padres decían que vivía en un vecindario tranquilo, Himawari decía que era seguro, Akari y Chinatsu decían que era residencial y lindo. Sakurako opinaba que era aburrido. Y aunque sabía que la rubia tenía razón en cierta forma le gustaba.

Era monótono, aburrido y seguro…justo como ella.

Se fijó en el taxi por primera vez, fue el ruido seco de la puerta al cerrarse lo que llamó su atención. Una mujer acomodó su bolso y se alejó del vehículo. Ciertamente no era fea, su cabello rubio brillaba al sol, vestía un vestido blanco de temporada que acompañaba elegantemente con unos tacones. Definitivamente era atractiva…si te gustaban las mujeres que rondaban por los cincuenta.

—Eww. —Se estremeció de solo pensarlo. —Con que a Sakurako le gustan las maduritas.

Ahogó una risita tonta. Escuchó pasos en el baño y se alejó de allí antes de que la puerta se abriera y la descubrieran in fraganti.

* * *

Toshino Kyouko sonrió radiante. Le gustaba pensar que la vida era una aventura y aunque el vecindario en el que iban a vivir se veía algo aburrido no podía negar que era lindo, si tenías cuarenta, dos hijos y un esposo era tu tipo de vecindario. Ayudó un poco con la mudanza recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de su abuela, «_una señorita nunca debe hacer el trabajo sucio, para eso están los hombres_» casi la escuchó repetirle con ese tono tan sofisticado que odiaba tanto. Caminó hacía la entrada y se extrañó al no ver a nadie que le abriera la puerta. Una voz le llamó la atención y se giró a tiempo para ver a una chica de su edad caminando hacia ella. Una sonrisa coqueta se dibujó en sus labios al verla. La chica hablaba por celular sin notarla realmente, no fue hasta que giró para entrar al edificio que la vio.

Su reacción realzó su vanidad. Se sonrojó de inmediato y tartamudeó algo nerviosamente antes de colgar el teléfono. Se sentó en el sardinel y cruzo las piernas. El vestido azul que llevaba se subió ligeramente dejando ver sus piernas y Kyouko se mordió el labio mirando de reojo. Ella la descubrió mirándola y se sonrojó aún más. Puso delicadamente un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja con cierta timidez.

—Hola. —La saludó con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado.

—Hola. —Respondió ella ligeramente sobresaltada.

La sonrisa de Kyouko se amplió y batió las pestañas de forma coqueta, satisfecha de ver como la chica contenía el aliento se acercó más a ella hasta que sus rodillas se rozaron. ¿Cuánto tiempo bastaría antes de que ella la besara? Kyouko no estaba segura pero por la forma en la que la desconocida miraba casi con adoración, podría apostar que muy poco.

* * *

Había transcurrido una semana desde que había visto el camión de mudanza y aunque aún no conocía a sus vecinos personalmente, tenía sentimientos contradictorios encontrados. Además de la música a niveles infrahumanos cada día de la semana a horas de la madrugada, ya se había puesto al día de la desenfrenada vida sexual de los nuevos residentes e incluso había tenido que lidiar con su mascota, un gato amarillo al que le gustaba colarse en su apartamento y vaciar sus estantes y mejor ni mencionar los solos que cantaba a grito herido la inquilina del frente.

—Tal vez no es tan malo, el gato es hasta adorable. —Comentó Yui con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sostenía a la bola de pelos que ronroneaba feliz en su regazo. Desvió su mirada hacia el rostro de su novia que estaba sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida. —Supongo que cuando les devuelva al animal podría pedirles a los vecinos algo de comprensión…hey, ¿estás bien?

—Sólo estaba…estaba pensando en algo. —Contestó la adolescente distraídamente.

— ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata? —Preguntó la castaña con curiosidad dejando al felino en otra silla.

La chica se puso nerviosa de repente. No se había dado cuenta de que había hablado hasta ese punto. No podía decir nada, no quería. Era vergonzoso y absurdo y Yui la miraría como si estuviera loca, ¿o no? Las dudas la asaltaron mientras se removía nerviosa. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Yui y antes de volver a interrogarla Ayano se acercó y la besó. No fue nada pareció a alguno de sus acercamientos anteriores, Yui se dejó hacer algo sorprendida por el inusual comportamiento de su chica.

Ayano se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la castaña encerrándola en el sofá mientras deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo, Yui estaba confusa y cuando sintió las manos de la chica desabrochar su sujetador por debajo de su camiseta de Pokemón tuvo que detenerla.

— ¿Cariño? —Murmuró perpleja posicionando sus manos en los hombros de la tsundere quien parecía recobrarse de aquellos impulsos.

—Y-yo solo…—Tartamudeó Ayano con la voz enronquecida y las mejillas rojizas sintiendo como el insistente calor debajo de su vientre seguía allí quizás con más intensidad que antes. Se retorció extrañamente sobre su novia y suspiró avergonzada. —Te quiero.

La rotundidad de la demanda se contrastaba con el lenguaje corporal de la tsundere quien estaba a punto de deshacerse entre la vergüenza y la necesidad. Yui pasó saliva audiblemente antes de tomar una rápida decisión apartando su propia vergüenza.

—Entonces tómame. —Contestó la de cabellos oscuros agitada sintiendo su rostro calentarse. Quiso golpearse ante lo ridícula que había sonado pero al ver las pupilas dilatadas de su novia supo que había acertado con su respuesta.

Ayano se inclinó de nuevo y se dispuso a reclamar sus labios fundiéndose en un derrochador beso que removió cada cimiento de Funami. La despojó de su vestido bajando la cremallera rápidamente. Yui besó su torso con suavidad mientras Ayano la despojaba de su camiseta y se acomodaba entre sus piernas. El movimiento empezó a hacerla perder el control y Sugiura aprovechó para volver a besar sus labios. Yui gimió ahogadamente con las manos apretando las caderas de la joven mientras sentía el placer aumentar con cada roce de la rodilla desnuda de la chica contra su centro.

—Yui ¿p-podemos…? No quiero que sea dulce, quiero…y-yo. —Balbuceó Ayano horriblemente avergonzada enterrando su nariz entre el cuello de Funami. —Quiero que seas ruda.

— ¿Qué sea ruda? —Preguntó atónita la castaña. —Te amo, ¿Por qué tendría que ser dura?

—Lo sé, yo sólo…por favor, necesito esto. —Contestó Ayano sin ser capaz de mirar a la de ojos castaños.

Yui no respondió. Estaba intrigada y confundida pero quería complacer a Ayano. Si aquello era lo que necesitaba Yui iba a dárselo, iba a cuidar de ella. Sujetó las piernas de la chica y la alzó poniéndose de pie. Algo extraño estaba pasando con su novia y aunque moría por saberlo su cuerpo cubierto apenas cubierto por sus jeans y sujetador tembló cuando Ayano se aferró a ella antes de besar provocativamente el lóbulo de su oreja. Ya habría tiempo para hablar. Caminó con prisa a su habitación y depositó a Ayano encima de su cama antes de unirse a ella posicionando sus piernas entre las contrarias.

Le quitó el brassier sin dejar de besar y morder la cara interna de su muslo. Ayano se arqueó gimiendo audiblemente. Normalmente la chica no era muy vocal en la cama y el hecho de escucharla jadear, gemir y mascullar volvió a Yui loca. Acercó su rostro hundiendo su nariz contra sus pliegues haciendo que las caderas de Ayano se cernieran inmediatamente contra su rostro en busca de mayor contacto. Yui gimió enviándole una descarga de placer a la chica que se contorsionó contra ella, retiro con suavidad la ropa interior empapada de la chica y la penetró con la lengua.

—Sí, así. —Jadeó Ayano sujetando los cabellos cortos castaños en un intento de reducir aún más la distancia. —M-más rápido.

Yui aceleró el ritmo y chupó con fuerza el clítoris hinchado y caliente de la chica que no lo soportó mucho más. Ayano cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por un arrebatador orgasmo. Mientras Yui la acunaba entre sus brazos besando todo su cuerpo y hablándole con dulzura Ayano no pudo moverse, por unos segundos su respiración quedó enganchada en su garganta mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas pesadas por sus mejillas.

— ¿Aya? —Murmuró confundida Yui al sentir a la chica temblando entre sollozos ahogados. — ¿Qué pasa?

—N-nada, sólo…—Contestó Ayano sin saber qué hacer. Los pensamientos se volvieron difusos y aunque estuvo a punto de decir toda la verdad, sus labios se apretaron en una línea inexpresiva que se convirtió rápidamente en una sonrisa falsa. —Es sólo que t-te amo tanto.

Yui le sonrió con timidez antes de besarla dulcemente.

—No puedo ni imaginar cómo sería amar a alguien más de la forma en la que te amo. —Confesó en un tímido susurro la de cabello oscuro.

Ayano se aferró más a ella sin ser capaz de ver su rostro.

La culpa la estaba matando.

* * *

Un manchón pelirrojo fue lo último que vio Akane antes de caer al suelo. Sintió cada curva presionar contra su propio cuerpo maduro y un perfume cítrico familiar invadir sus sentidos. Una risa natural contra su garganta le erizó la piel y un calor pecaminosamente conocido invadió su cuerpo.

— ¿Q-que haces, Akari? —Inquirió la mayor con la voz ligeramente rasposa mientras se recomponía.

— ¡One-sama! —La regañó la aludida a pesar de que su voz se escuchaba feliz. —No puedo creer que no me dijeras que ibas a darme clase. ¡Es tan emocionante! —Confesó la menor de las hermanas sin modificar su posición complicándole la vida a la mayor sin saberlo.

—Iba ser una sorpresa, Akari-chan. ¿Puedes levantarte? —Se defendió la otra chica tratando de no disfrutar demasiado la posición en la que se encontraban. —Ahora soy tu sensei y si alguien nos ve así…bueno, tendría que volver a buscar empleo.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Se excusó la menor con una sonrisa vibrante poniéndose de pie con entusiasmo antes de extenderle la mano a su hermana.

—Está bien. —Musitó Akane derritiéndose ante la dulzura de su hermana.

El sonido de la campana acompañado de las voces de varias estudiantes las devolvió a la realidad. Akari soltó su mano lentamente y retrocedió sonriente.

—Creo que este año biología va a ser mi materia favorita. —Comentó en tono confidente guiñándole un ojo a su hermana antes de volverse para ir a su pupitre.

Un ruido de cosas cayendo y unos quejidos hizo que Akane dejara escapar un suspiro. Trató de no pensar demasiado en las braguitas verdes que llevaba ese día la chica y que estaban siendo exhibidas gracias al torpe choque entre su hermana y otra adolescente.

—Por favor todos a sus puestos vamos a comenzar. —Ordenó la mayor de las Akaza imponiendo autoridad y obligándose a no mirar más a su hermana.

Akari estaba totalmente ruborizada, recibió un par de burlas de Sakurako pero la ignoró y se sentó rápidamente. Saludó disimuladamente a su hermana antes de dibujar una sonrisa que dejaría a Akane en las nubes todo el día. La pelirroja mayor se aclaró la garganta tratando de no ruborizarse como una colegiala enamorada y decidió hacer un recorrido visual de sus nuevas alumnas para distraerse un poco.

—Mi nombre es Akaza Akari y voy a ser su nueva profesora de biología. Pueden llamarme Akaza-sensei.

Mientras oía sin escuchar el nombre de las estudiantes de su clase Akane no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía Akari con ese uniforme. Y aunque su mente le rogaba prestar atención a las adolescentes que repetían su información básica una tras otra no podía dejar de recordar la calidez de su hermana cuando la arrastró con ella al piso, un flash más de sus bragas verdes con dibujitos de conejos y una mini fantasía de su hermana aferrada a ella mientras le suplicaba _"hazme tuya, sensei"_ contra su oído fue todo lo que necesito Akane para darse cuenta de que quizás esta no había sido una buena idea.

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé. Fue algo corto y habían mil cosas más que quería agregar pero prefiero hacerlo con más calma en el próximo capítulo que lanzarlo sin gracia en este. ASí que no me maten por ese triste intento de lemmon, supongo que escribir de afán no es lo mío pero prometo algo más pulido la próxima actualización...solo no me abandonen D: ...cambiare lo juro, ok...mejor culpemos de eso a la falta de sueño y avancemos con sus hermosos reviews._

_Ansky Lntic: Aquí tienes tu respuesta, al comienzo iba a ser una creación propia pero no se siempre mehan gustado estas dos juntas...aunque creo que no es lo mismo sin esa rivalidad (xD me gusta imaginar cosas) por Kyouko. Me alegra que te haya gustado la idea, es algo nuevo y espero poder escribir algo a la altura de lo que planeo. ASí que aunque este capítulo no tuvo mucho de YuiKyoko, aquí tienes algo de HimaSaku para que te hagas una idea de lo que se viene. Un saludo y espero que te haya gustado._

_Anhedoonia: Cielos...xD lo sé ni yo misma me imaginaba escribiendo una cosa así pero sopresas te da la vida, la vida te da sorpresas (¿?). Ok, IRL bueno no estoy muy segura de cuanto se refleja y ains no sé...en este momento me siento muy torpe como para escribir algo decente al respecto. Así que no puedo decir que soy fan de esto en la vida real pero tampoco puedo decir que estoy en contra, supongo que con si encuentras a tu compañera de crimenes ideal nada parece muy loco...no sé si algo de esto tiene sentido estoy muriendo del sueño en este momento :c . Sobre el lenguaje, bueno ahí me tienes y no puedo hacer otra cosa que declararme culpable porque desde el inicio quise algo así de crudo y agresivo, sé que no es muy habitual pero en las manos del escritor adecuado puede hacer cosas muy interesantes, espero no arruinarlo todo en el proceso. Oh gosh, así que me atrapaste un poco con esa pregunta...creo que no hay forma de contestar eso si quedar mal, si te digo que es solo producto de mi imaginación cada vez que leas algo sabrás que es parte de alguna fantasía o idk algo así y si digo que esta parcialmente basado en hechos reales pues creo que sería un poco raro porque es como si estuviera retratando mi vida sexual ugh, mejor dejemoslo en que esta parcialmente inspirada en One More Night, Animals de Marron V y Dark Horse de Katy Perry. xD Ahora que conteste lo mejor que pude esa pregunta incómoda te haré una, no tienes que responderla así como yo no tenía que hacerlo pero...uh, ¿cuales son aquellos detalles "particulares" que notaste? Espero no haber hecho esto muy raro y que te haya gustado este capítulo un saludo._

_Xo: ¿Que haría sin ti? Gracias por recordarme lo del rated, hay veces que como que se me escapan cosas. xD otra vez atinaste, debo admitir que estuvo algo fácil pero tenía la esperanza de que nadie lo notara...aquí está tu confirmación definitivamente es Ayano, pero aquí te dejo con más intrigas supongo que si las adivinas no es tan malo me hace buscar algo más rebuscado xD. ASí que vamos a ver como termina esta dinamica de Yui/Kyouko, estoy de acuerdo contigo y creo que tambien arruinaste mi infancia cuando mezcle lo de Jimmy y Cindy y algo más sexual de forma errónea. XD Me mataste con lo de agresiva sexual, y eso que aún no has leído nada (no es que yo haya escrito mucho tampoco pero digamos que voy en proceso creativo) xD jajaja supongo que subestime la cantidad d enombres que s einventan para la misma cosa, por mera curiosidad ¿por cuál nombre lo conoces? Y espero que no corran lo cerebros, aunque supongo que esa es la razón por la que hay tantos tontos en este mundo... XD Siempre pregunto cosas y nadie me responde y cuando pregunte esas cosas en el capítulo pasado bueno no esperaba respuestas pero es un alivio saber que fue minimamente decente como para ser rated M...espero eso es como contradicctorio, ¿no?_

_Definitivamente poligamia 4ever, algún día haré un fic donde no hayan dodacaedros amorosos pero por ahora vamos a los dramas hormonales adolescentes. Así que aquí tienes la actualización que me pediste, tendría que haber sido más larga pero fue una cuestion de inspiración en vía de extinción que espero sea solucionada por el bien de mi genio artistico xD ok, solo olvidemonos de mis problemas mentales y continuemos...así que dos actualizaciones recien salidas del horno, espero las disfrutes. Un abrazo y que tengas una maravillosa semana :)_

_nadaoriginal: :) me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, aquí está esa continuación. Espero te guste este cap también, un saludo._

_Cuchufli: No sé si es mi vanidad escribiendo por mí pero me alegro que dudes de tu sexualidad o bueno no, eso sería raro. Ok, solo digo que en mi perspectiva, la vida no es para entenderla sino para vivirla y todas estas etiquetas y formas de categorizar comportamientos no hacen más que limitarnos, así que no te preocupes tener dudas es perfectamente entendible y más cuando te das cuenta de lo difícil que es resisitir admirar la belleza femenina xD. Así que mientras tu estés bien con eso, deja que el mundo siga peleando consigo mismo. Y siempre he creído que hablar de cosas intimas con desconocidos es más fácil, nos creamos un propio laberinto, condicionamos a los demás en cuanto a lo que deben esperar de nosotros por lo que no es raro que los más cercanos a nosotros sean a veces a los que más miedo nos da enfrentar. Anyway, me alegra que te llame la atención el fic y espero te guste el capítulo. Un saludo._

_Ebany Solis: xD si tienes novia no sé en que tanta duda este tu orientación sexual...tal vez seas Yuisexual o no sé eso sería raro ya que eres como la hija perdida de Yui y Kyouko...no al incesto! xD ok, no yo y mis problemas mentales. Me aalegra que te haya gustado y espero que no me odies por dañar la atmosfera emparejando a Yui y Ayano, no te preocupes Yui/Kyouko siempre prevalecerá al final. P.D: Tu también eres genial :P_

_dani t.g: Ains me vas a hacer sonrojar by the way ya vi tu review en Mienteme y jaja me gusta como piensas matemos a todo el mundo y OMFG ni sabía que iba a haber 3ra temporada, acabaste de hacerme la noche (madrugada) ...centremonos en este review y ya te responderé el otro en mienteme...bah, dudar de la sexualidad es la onda, excepto cuando te da por experimentar con tu mejor amiga que de hecho si esta bien definida como una admiradora del sexo femenino y luego despues de jugar con sus feeelings decidos que los chicos son lo tuyo, no eso no esta bien, de resto ...i can deal it. Aqui tu confimación de las parejas. Bueno espero te haya gustado un saludote :) Y Yui/Kyouko 4ever!_

_Muchas gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus reviews._

_Hasta entonces._

_Enteramente suya, _

_Alexis Gray. _


End file.
